


Break

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yzak's in a good mood this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Yzak turned back toward his newspaper once his coffee mug was filled, and nodded a silent thanks.

Someone was sure up to playing slave-boy, after a difficult night in the office. Off again, on again, in again, out again - Dearka's mind hit the gutter when yesterday was described bluntly in those terms. In a matter of hours, he was in and out again all right.

Just take me away from the world for one night, and I'll die a happy man.

Or in this case, Yzak woke up a happy man. The coffee wasn't as cold or bitter as it usually was, either.

The sunlight beating in from the nearby window was refreshing. He could enjoy that all day, if he wanted. He finally took a day off; the council was more than happy to cut him a break.

"Got something on your mind?" Dearka asked, a not so-innocent-grin spread across his face. Yzak's eyes averted from the paper momentarily.

"Sure." Yzak pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and set it on the table. "Fetch me my groceries, and you'll receive quite a bit of what's on my mind." Yzak grinned, wickedly.

"You're on."

End


End file.
